1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head for applying threaded caps on containers that are to be used in automatic machines for closing containers.
More precisely, the invention regards a head comprising a tubular bushing, a shaft that extends coaxially within the tubular bushing and that carries at a bottom end thereof an attachment for a cap gripping member, and a magnetic clutch set between the tubular bushing and the shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heads for applying threaded caps are known in which an adjustment ring-nut is provided set on the outside of the tubular bushing, in which the rotation of said ring-nut with respect to the tubular bushing enables variation of the distance in an axial direction between two mutually facing magnetic disks, which constitute a magnetic clutch that limits the maximum torque transmissible between the tubular bushing and the shaft carrying the cap gripping member.